


小写VD

by ASongBird



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongBird/pseuds/ASongBird
Summary: 双性，发情。写得不好 但我爽了。





	小写VD

每一次发情期来时的感觉都不太好，dante躲在他的房车里，破旧的铁皮掩盖不住他的气味，他像个欲求不满的雌兽妄想躲进角落里，逃避那些不怀好意的雄性。而Vergil不会给他这个机会。  
“Dante，开门。”Vergil站在车门外，亏他还能像个老古董绅士一样优雅的敲门，等着主人给他开门呢。尽管他嗅到来自dante的气味时就已经硬得不行。  
而dante，正忙着用他的双手伺候着他难以满足的下身，他既没有空开门，也不想去搭理那个欺骗了他的兄弟。  
Vergil稍等了片刻，这已经是他做出的最大让步。听着车里传来的潮湿沉闷的呻吟声，他毫不犹豫的拔刀划开了门。  
“嘿！”刺眼的光线扑进来，给阴暗的车房带来了光明，Dante紧皱眉头看着逆光挺立的哥哥，被打扰的情欲令他愤怒，“知道吗？！也许我并不想让每一个路过的人都看到我这副样子！”  
Vergil走了进来，他英俊的脸上布满着乌云，他也挺不开心，车厢里缭绕着甜蜜又带着腥气的香味，面前的弟弟正拿着一个酒瓶——车里到处都是dante喝完的啤酒瓶——插进阴穴里自慰，另一只手正在揉搓着屁股间的洞，dante坐着的地方已经一片潮湿，他可挡不住两个洞里流出来的淫水。  
“我还以为你需要我的帮助，看来你自己玩得挺开心。”Vergil踢开脚边的酒瓶，慢慢的走近陷进沙发里的dante。  
被打扰的车主撇了撇嘴，手里继续干着他的活，啤酒瓶的下半边太粗，塞不进草草扩张的阴道，而细短的上半身顶不进子宫口，他只能粗暴的捣弄着穴里的软肉，企图获得快乐。  
“是啊，也许你没有自己想的那么重要！”dante口是心非的说，事实上他看到vergil的那一刻阴道和后穴就夹紧了酒瓶和手指，他忘不掉哥哥的那根大鸡吧插进身体里的快乐，回想一下就令人欲火难耐。  
Vergil没理会他的冷嘲热讽，他站着欣赏了一会dante的自慰表演，像看一场不用付费的黄色电影，效果显著，他觉得裤子更紧了点。  
“唔啊...！”Dante痛叫了一声，Vergil突然出手和他一起握着酒瓶往阴道里捅，酒瓶粗壮的下半边挤压着阴核往两片软肉里去，感觉不太好，痛感大于爽利，但下身却又涌出一股黏腻的潮水。  
痛苦令他快乐。  
Vergil紧盯着他的脸，Dante麦色的皮肤上浮现潮红，他的身躯紧张又兴奋，不停的往哥哥身上蹭，敏感的身体寻求着更多的痛苦和快乐。  
“看样子这东西可没法满足你。”Vergil调笑的说，他的声音因为欲望变得低沉沙哑，手上的动作也不免加快起来，惹出dante一阵阵破碎的呻吟声。  
“FUCK U！VERGIL！”紧密的快感扰乱了dante的脑袋，他阻止了Vergil继续抽插的动作，拔出了酒瓶推倒自己的哥哥坐在了他的胯上，用阴唇蹭着鼓起的布料。“操你的，你的鸡吧是不行了吗。”  
“我想你知道答案。”冰凉的手顺着滚烫的腰部朝上摸到了坚挺的乳头，Vergil随手撩拨了两下，耳边的喘息声更响了。“你的乳头总是那么敏感，也许我们以后可以试试让你只用乳头射出来。”  
Dante舔了下嘴唇，“那你可能还需要加把劲。现在，操我。”

———————————

这不是个好主意，dante被操的头脑不清的想：发情期时被自己的哥哥操进子宫，可能还会怀孕，难以想象真搞出人命来的话孩子应该怎么称呼他们？

注意到弟弟的走神，Vergil挑了下眉，身下的动作更加凶狠起来，坚硬的龟头抵在子宫口的软肉上却迟迟不进去，反复顶弄着敏感的穴肉，Dante的下身像关不掉的水龙头，淫水一股股的打在龟头上。  
“...啊...哈.....”身下传来的酸楚感让dante咬紧了体内的肉棍，他不喜欢被戳弄子宫口的感觉，那令他失控，全身酸软。  
阴道被鸡吧填满，vergil一次次插进时阴毛总是擦过小而饱满的阴核，短硬的毛发扎在敏感处的细密快感让dante止不住的颤抖呻吟。  
“快...快一点....啊.....vergil...再快点.....”发情的欲求烧的dante头脑发热，摇摆着手感细腻的腰部不停向Vergil的胯上硬蹭，淫水打湿了vergil只褪了一部分的裤子。  
“你总是那么心急，弟弟。”看着沉迷在欲望中的dante，笑容爬上了vergil的嘴角，不得不说，这样的dante令他着迷，像是他掌控主宰着dante的一切，愉快让他再次加快了身下的速度。  
阴茎快速的捅进穴肉里顶开子宫，龟头长出了结撑住了子宫的软肉，将身下的人锁在了自己的鸡吧上。  
“唔嗯....”Dante受不了的摇晃着头，无论多少次，他还是有点受不了精液射进子宫里的感觉，让他有点性别错乱。  
一股股滚烫的精液冲击着内壁，阴道兴奋异常的吸紧了阴茎，像要榨干最后一滴。被填满的快感让dante的下身不受控制的抽搐，潮吹的淫水浇在龟头的结上，被紧锁在子宫里。  
Dante不由自主的摸上了自己的下腹，那里已经被自己没被碰过的阴茎射得乱七八糟的了。肚子鼓了起来，胀满的不舒服让dante细微的痛吟起来。  
“操....无论多少次...这种感觉都令人不爽。”  
Vergil笑了起来，“省点力气抱怨，我们还要一段时间才能解决掉你的发情期。”  
他的手不由分说的向下探进了不停收缩的后穴.......


End file.
